The present invention relates generally to an improvement in photovoltaic concentrator arrangements for space applications and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a space deployable system to convert solar energy into electrical energy by directing concentrated solar energy onto photovoltaic solar cells which convert this solar energy into electrical energy and more particularly, to an array of concentrator elements wherein the solar mirror reflectors use the back surface of adjacent mirror reflector to support their associated solar cells and act as an integral heat sink for said cells.
A number of photovoltaic arrangements for converting sunlight into electricity have been proposed for space applications. For example, the proposed space station generally discloses large planar photovoltaic cell arrays that extend from each side of a support structure in an opposed arrangement. The present proposed planar photovoltaic arrangements clearly could be improved by an arrangement which would be more compact and have higher energy output per square foot of occupied surface. The present invention is believed to overcome the shortcomings of the previously known planar photovoltaic cell arrangement for space applications while providing a number of advantages over those previously known planar photovoltaic cell arrangements.